


Существуй Санта, он бы нас пристрелил

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: Нет, они не встречаются. Как бы это ни выглядело.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	Существуй Санта, он бы нас пристрелил

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон фильмовой вселенной, где Неудачники помнят друг друга; Эдди жив авторским произволом.

— A помнишь, — говорит Ричи, развалившись на диване, — как я звал тебя пойти со мной на выпускной? A ты послал меня к чёрту ради Нэнси Скотт?

За спиной оглушительно взрывается хлопушка. Эдди едва не роняет бокал. Цветные конфетти кружатся в воздухе, оседая ему на колени — и одна бумажка, кто бы сомневался, падает прямо в шампанское.

— Хей-хей! Скоро Рождество, лузеры! — вопит Беверли. Ну да, Беверли тоже изрядно набралась. Слышно, как она чокается с кем-то и смеётся — с Майком, походу, больше не с кем. Бен и Билл вышли подышать воздухом и о чём-то перетереть. Их силуэты видны за окном, в мареве электрических огней.

— Предупреждайте, мать вашу! — рявкает Эдди, обернувшись. — Я чуть инфаркт не схватил!

— И мы тебя любим, Эдди!

Вздохнув, он смотрит в бокал. Круглый кусочек серебряной бумаги качается в выдохшемся шампанском, как пьяная луна. Эдди оглядывается в поисках чистой вилки, или трубочки, или чего-то ещё, чем можно подцепить долбаное конфетти — но Ричи уже тут как тут.

— Давай достану.

— Отвали и не лезь пальцами в мой бокал.

— Тогда давай поменяемся.

Ричи протягивает ему свой — почти полный. Эдди мотает головой.

— Это негие... Нигегие... A-а, давай сюда.

Шампанское тёплое, без единого пузырька. Ещё бы: Ричи битый час его грел в ладонях. Баюкал, блин. Эдди отпивает почти половину и вслушивается в приятный шум в голове. Белый шум, в котором исчезают все мысли, все тревоги, всё, что висело над головой тёмной тучей, пока он не вошёл в этот дом.

Секретный штаб, всплывает в памяти. Да. В последний раз ему было так спокойно в Секретном штабе. Дом Бена и Беверли ничем не похож на ту дыру в земле, обшитую досками; здесь горят светильники в стиле ар-деко, на стенах — репродукции Жана Дюпа, но запах сигарет Беверли остался тем же.

Теперь это — Секретный штаб.

Ричи не пьёт. Обнимает ладонями бокал с серебряным кружком и пялится. "Вылей это и налей свежее", — хочет сказать Эдди, но до языка добирается другое:

— Нэнси Скотт, да. Господи, какой позор. Она сказала, худ... худшего партнёра по танцам у неё не было.

— О чём я и говорю. Стоило ради неё разбивать мне сердце?

Эдди смеётся. Шум в голове обволакивает, Эдди плывёт в нём, как в мягком тумане.

— Вообще, и правда. Я пожалел, что не тебе тогда отдавил ноги.

— Пять раз! — восклицает Ричи, демонстрируя пятерню (свободную от колец, невпопад думает Эдди и крутит собственное кольцо на безымянном). — Пять раз я тебя звал! И ты такой: нет, Ричи, пошёл в жопу, Ричи, отдай голые фотки моей мамаши, Ричи, ты не можешь шантажировать меня ими, Ричи...

— Скотина, — Эдди пихает его коленом. — Какая же ты скотина.

— Это я-то?

— A кто ещё? Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне было? Мой чёртов первый танец с девочкой, все мысли о том, как не облажаться... И тут ты со своими подъёбами!

— Подъёбами? — вопит Ричи. — Я был серьёзен, как осёл на похоронах!

Эдди сгибает пополам от смеха. Чёртов Ричи. Вот что смешного он сейчас сказал? Почему осёл и почему на похоронах? Тупая шутка даже для вечеринки лузеров. Но Эдди всё равно хохочет, пока в боку не начинает колоть.

— Смейся-смейся, — говорит Ричи скорбно, и Эдди снова сгибает — по инерции.

— Господи боже, хочешь, я отдавлю тебе ноги прямо сейчас?

Он не всерьёз, но Ричи ставит бокал на столик и протягивает руку.

— Если сумеешь подняться.

— Иди ты, я почти трезвый.

Сказать проще, чем сделать. Когда Эдди пытается встать, все пузырьки выпитого за вечер шампанского словно устремляются ему в голову. Пошатнувшись, он хватается за руку Ричи, неожиданно горячую. Отлично. Он стоит на ногах. Не сказать, что твёрдо, но незачем просить от себя слишком многого.

— Бев! — зовёт он. — У вас тут есть музыка?

— Какую ты хочешь? — откликается Беверли. Она задумчиво доедает остатки клюквенного пирога с тарелки Майка, облизывая пальцы. Майк прикорнул тут же, на кушетке, упершись затылком ей в ногу. — Бен по джазу, я по Фредди и Боуи, ещё где-то лежат пластинки Синатры, но надо у Бена спросить, как их вообще ставить...

Беверли переводит на них взгляд — и замолкает.

— Что-нибудь невыносимо отстойное, — говорит Эдди внезапно охрипшим голосом. — Хочу показать Ричи, как много он потерял в семнадцать, не сходив со мной на выпускной.

— A. Хм-м. Минуту.

Сдвинув брови, она ищет что-то в телефоне. Ладонь Эдди так и лежит в ладони Ричи. Хотя где ещё ей быть? Они, кажется, и правда собрались танцевать.

Наконец Беверли находит то, что искала. Гостиную заполняет примитивная, смутно знакомая мелодия. Сипловатый фальцет тянет:

— I'm not that kind of guy who can take a broken heart...

— Вашу мать, — стонет Ричи. — Это что, "Backstreet Boys"?

— О, это лучше. "New Kids On The Block". — Беверли злодейски хихикает. Потом косится на спящего Майка и убавляет звук. — Достаточно отстойно, Эдди?

— Самый шик. Сейчас расплачусь от воспоминаний. Рич, ты уверен, что оно тебе надо? Ещё не поздно отсту...

Закончить фразу он не успевает. Свободной рукой Ричи подхватывает его за пояс. Вот чёрт. Так они не договаривались. Эдди не знает, куда деть собственную руку, и вообще это как-то...

— Стоять. Кто тебе сказал, что ты будешь вести?

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Если поведёшь ты — приведёшь нас в стол или в окно. Я лучше контролирую ситуацию.

— Не хочу слышать это от парня, который топтал в центре Нью-Йорка плакат с Джокером. И орал: "Ненавижу ебучих клоунов".

— Это было в Хэллоуин, Спагетти, не вороши прошлое, — Ричи потихоньку тянет его за собой от дивана. Чёрт с ним. Эдди идёт. Он плохо чувствует ноги, но почти не спотыкается. Туман несёт его, ему легко-легко, и сопливая песня из динамиков телефона кажется не такой уж отвратительной.

(Хотя сказал бы он это себе семнадцатилетнему.)

— Чёрт возьми, — говорит Беверли, — почему _я_ не танцую медляк? Это несправедливо.

— Иди напомни Бену, что он мутит с тобой, а не с Биллом, — советует Ричи.

Беверли корчит рожицу.

— Если он не вспомнит, я принесу из мастерской манекен и буду танцевать с ним. Занесите в протокол.

Прищёлкивая пальцами в такт музыке, она добирается до двери и накидывает пальто. Звенят колокольчики, привязанные к еловому венку. Когда дверь закрывается, ноги Эдди лижет зябкий ветер. Ёжась, он смотрит вниз. Из-под драных джинсов Ричи выглядывают дурацкие носки с черепашками.

— Застудишь ноги и умрёшь от осложнений, — бормочет Эдди. Ступни — самое уязвимое место в организме, хотя кое-кто никак это не запомнит.

— Неа. Тут охуеть как жарко.

Эдди бы поспорил, но ладонь Ричи жжётся даже сквозь рубашку.

Со стороны они, наверное, смотрятся полными придурками. Это даже танцем не назвать. Эдди дважды наступает Ричи на ногу, но Ричи то и дело спотыкается, едва не роняя их обоих, так что они квиты.

И всё-таки есть в этом покачивании что-то почти шаманское. Почти ритуальное. Было ли так же в семнадцать? Он не помнит. Тогда он ног под собой не чувствовал, как и сейчас — но от страха, а это совсем не то же самое... Эдди закрывает глаза. Свободная рука, которую он не знал, куда деть, сама ложится Ричи на плечо.

Удобно.

Песня давно кончилась. Но этот шаманский ритм живёт отдельно от неё. Слушаться его приятно. Много, очень много дней прошло с тех пор, как Эдди был так… защищён? Да. Верное слово. Он ни о чём не думает и ничего не боится. Они снова в Секретном штабе, глубоко под землёй, скрыты ото всех за рождественскими огнями, и...

Часть его разума — та, куда не добрались алкогольные пары, — говорит: притормози. В тумане он не видит границ и предупреждающих знаков. Дыхание Ричи касается его лица, и это тоже приятно, но так быть не должно. Сделав над собой чудовищное усилие, Эдди разлепляет веки.

Лицо Ричи совсем рядом, и не потому, что Ричи к нему наклонился.

Бип-бип, Эдди.

В чужих очках он видит своё отражение — далёкое, смешное, искажённое. Ричи ухмыляется и бодает его лбом в лоб:

— Я знаю, это классическое завершение медляка, но мы не будем этого делать.

— Пф-ф-ф.

— Без обид, Спагетти, я храню верность твоей...

— Не продолжай.

— ...мамочке.

— Нэнси Скотт отмазок не искала.

Он не знает, зачем говорит это. Наверное, и правда потерял берега. Он совсем не уверен, что там было на самом деле с Нэнси Скотт, и не сбежала ли она, морщась от боли в натёртых туфлями пальцах, к подружкам после первой же песни.

Ричи криво улыбается.

— Кое-кому на сегодня хватит. Бери пример с Майка, ляг отдохни. A то Майра устроит скандал, что мы тебя споили.

Звучит резонно. Голос разума шепчет о том же. Но сперва надо забрать свою руку из чужой, и это сложнее, чем кажется. Пальцы Ричи не в ладах с его же словами. Они будто приклеены к пальцам Эдди невидимым клеем. Разлепив их наконец, Эдди больше чувствует, чем слышит неровный, полузадушенный вздох.

Всё плохо.

Всё очень плохо, и давно было плохо, и он знает об этом — и обязательно всё крепко обдумает, когда протрезвеет. Так поступают взрослые люди. Думают, взвешивают и…

— Я разведусь.

Слова слетают с языка, будто камешек с обрыва.

В детстве он играл так, когда ещё не встретил Билла и остальных. Просто стоял и кидал камешки в мутную зелёную воду Кендускига. Это потом в его жизни появилось «кто дальше плюнет» и другие развивающие игры с ровесниками.

— Прости, — говорит Ричи, — что?

— Слух проверь. Я разведусь.

И слова крепнут, наполняются смыслом. Уже не камешек — с обрыва летит он сам. Грудь сдавливает, и на миг он пугается близкого приступа астмы... но у него нет никакой астмы.

Разве он не хотел этого раньше? Разве не понимал, что его брак — уютная двухместная петля на шее, что они с Майрой не здоровы и никогда не станут здоровы, душа друг друга в объятьях? И сейчас — твою мать, он вешается на Ричи, да, именно так это называется, а через три дня он как ни в чём не бывало поздравит Майру с Сочельником?

Нет. У Эдди кружится голова от собственной решимости (и ещё его чуть-чуть мутит).

— Знаешь, Эдс, шёл бы ты правда спать.

— Ты мне не веришь? Думаешь, я не всерьёз?

— Тише, Майк проснётся!

— Да Майк дрыхнет без задних ног!

— Вообще-то, нет, — откликается Майк. Чуть осипший, но абсолютно не сонный. — Мне очень неловко, но я не знал, как незаметно свалить.

Чёрт.

Эдди закрывает глаза и переводит дух. До него доходит, что Беверли ещё не вернулась — ни с Беном, ни без него. И Билл тоже застрял на улице, словно у них там кружок наблюдений за звёздами. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.

— Ладно, — говорит он. На рефлексию на тему «какой я идиот» у него будет завтра сколько угодно времени. — Ладно, я иду спать. Но я не отказываюсь от своих слов.

— Не заблудитесь по пути, синьор! В этих краях полно опасностей! Нарисовать вам карту к древнему индейскому идолу, Белому Другу?

— Иди в жопу, Ричи.

* * *

Через три дня они с Майрой поздравляют друг друга с Сочельником.

Дом вымыт до блеска, в воздухе стоит запах корицы, яблок и обеззараживающего средства для ковров. Горят светодиодные свечи. Билл кидает в общий чат селфи с Одрой — оба в красных колпаках, и Эдди никогда не думал, что эта женщина, на экране похожая на строгую богиню, может быть такой расслабленной и домашней. Беверли отвечает фоткой ног Бена, бултыхающихся в бирюзовой воде. "Вы на яхте? — пишет Майк. — Ёлку с собой взяли?" "Разумеется, — пишет Бен. — Привязали к мачте". У Майка, видимо, планируется Рождество наедине с книгами, пиццей и вином — и не похоже, чтобы он грустил, но все так или иначе сговариваются вытащить его в видеочат ближе к вечеру.

Как празднует Ричи, Эдди не знает. Хотя Ричи себе заскучать не даст. Тут сомнений нет.

— Милый, ты опять в телефоне?

— Прости. — Он откладывает мобильный в сторону и возвращается к почти остывшей индейке.

Майра долго смотрит на него, прежде чем опустить глаза в тарелку. Стыд подступает изнутри. Эдди беспокоит её,

_(и хуже того, лжёт ей)_

но ничего не может поделать.

Телефон гудит: новое сообщение в чате. И ещё. И ещё.

— Эти твои... знакомые, — осторожно говорит Майра, — очень назойливы.

Вместо ответа Эдди набивает рот жареным картофелем. Лучше так, чем развивать тему. После Дерри и всего дерьма, что там случилось, Эдди обрёл не только свежие шрамы и свежее топливо для ночных кошмаров — но и своих невозможных, невыносимых друзей. Он не знал, как объяснить это Майре. Не знал, как успокоить её, когда поставил пароль на всю свою технику — и не сказал ей. Кончилось тем, что Майра, отчаявшись добиться своего уговорами и слезами, подобрала пароль.

Сама или заплатила кому-нибудь — Эдди мог лишь догадываться. Но ему чудовищно повезло. Майра поторопилась. Во-первых, ни в чате, ни в личках она не добралась до сообщений, где упоминалось Оно (либо не поняла, о чём речь). Во-вторых, Беверли носила абстрактную аватарку и ник MagicPeopleTurtlePeople. Увидь Майра её лицо и имя — не спасло бы ничего. Ни то, что Эдди и Беверли дружили с тринадцати, ни то, что она была без пяти минут замужем второй раз. Но Майра впопыхах не обратила на Беверли внимания.

Позвонила она юзеру The_Trashiest_Mouth, который засыпал личку её мужа грязными шутками в три часа ночи. Вместо незнакомой шлюхи ответил хмурый и уставший Ричи, страдавший от джетлага в Лондоне. Подробностей разговора Эдди так и не выведал: Ричи потом только хохотал. A Майра сказала, дрожа губами:

— Прости, я знаю, это непорядочно, но я ведь думала, что у тебя другая женщина... И всё равно, даже если у тебя нет другой женщины, ты не можешь продолжать общаться с этими ужасными людьми!

Впрочем, она немного успокоилась. Не до конца. Эдди снова сменил пароль.

— У них вообще есть своя жизнь? — спрашивает Майра после очередного сигнала о сообщении.

— Ещё какая, — бормочет Эдди.

— Прости, милый?

— Я отнесу телефон в спальню, чтобы не мешал. Вряд ли сегодня будут срочные звонки.

В спальне он быстро пробегает глазами чат. Беверли изводит Бена, кидая рождественские песни New Kids On The Block — под его вопли: "Что я тебе сделал?" и "Если она пропадёт из сети, значит, её телефон случайно утонул в атлантическом океане". Билл с Майком шлют хохочущие смайлы, Ричи шлёт гифки, выражающие крайнее омерзение...

Новое личное сообщение от The_Trashiest_Mouth. Одно слово. Эдди тяжело сглатывает.

"спасибо".

"За что?" — набирает Эдди.

"за тот раз".

Волосы на затылке взмокают. Он надеялся, они с Ричи смогут сыграть в игру "ничего не случилось". Как всегда. Эдди Каспбрак, убийца чудовищ из канализации. Инфантильный трус, заметающий сор под ковёр.

Он медлит, не зная, что ответить — но Ричи снова печатает.

"знаешь ведь эту муть про внутреннего взрослого, внутреннего ребёнка и бла-бла-бла?"

"Ещё бы".

Эдди мог бы по этой теме давать консультации. Не то что бы это помогало ему в жизни, конечно.

"так вот, живущий во мне семнадцатилетний пиздюк был свихнуться как счастлив".

Он шевелит губами, перечитывая последнюю строчку. Ричи печатает ещё, так долго, что Майра зовёт через стену: "Милый, ты где?" Но отправляет Ричи только:

"как-то так. с рождеством. передавай привет белому другу".

— Уёбок, — бормочет Эдди. Вытирает глаза. Майра ждёт, и он пишет, промахиваясь мимо букв: "И тебя", выключает телефон и бросает на кровать. Трус, чёртов жестокий трус, вот он кто.

_(но ведь волшебное копьё правда попало в цель)  
(и тот, кто держал его, не был трусом)_

— Милый? Что-то случилось? — кричит Майра.

— Я уже иду!

— Почему так долго?

В её голосе слышны нотки тревоги. Будто она правда думает, что с ним могло что-то случиться в спальне. Не иначе, решил повеситься на пододеяльнике. Эдди смотрит в зеркало. Нельзя показываться ей с красными глазами. Впрочем, освещение за столом тусклое — может, она и не заметит... Глубоко вдохнув, он выходит из спальни.

— Прости, отвлёкся на ерунду.

Ему нужно время. Просто немного времени.


End file.
